meekratfandomcom-20200213-history
Lamp Prime
PLACEHOLDER Lamp Prime is a cosmic force, and the embodiment of Good. History Lamp Prime was created shortly after the universe came into being, and constantly works to try to ensure that Good triumphs over Evil. He has been integral in the formation of several groups dedicated to good, such as Cinco de Mayo and the Purple Lamp Corps. He may also have ties with the Paci Custodis. At some point, the Stupid shattered Lamp Prime, forcing him to take a non-corporeal form for some time. This continues to be a touchy subject. Lamp Prime first appeared as an attendee of one of Deity Guy's parties, where he promptly left after the Stupid arrived. Later, when Purple Lamp was stricken dumb by the Stupid, Lamp Prime attempted to send a being to help him be able to think. This did not work, as this creature was mistakenly sent to Baco instead. Much later, he confronted Deity Guy about his drunkenness and inability to cope with the death of those he watched. When the fabric of the universe tore due to the actions of Count Fikeb, he called forth Cinco de Mayo to deal with the problem. Once he found out that Deity Guy had a hand in this, he attempted to stop the problem at its source. However, he was captured by the Stupid and placed in a vacuum. He remained there until Metallic Spheroid freed him, and granted the Spheroid a wish as his reward. By this point, he was able to reform, and did so. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Lamp Prime agreed to Deity Guy's proposal to settle their animosity through a tournament, and allowed the Stupid and Deity Guy to have extra champions. He constantly tried to keep the peace between the other two Embodiments, until he was eventually captured by the Embodiment of Chaos and the Embodiment of Unmanifested Ideas. They were later rescued by Solana, Xig, Mike P, Charleston Charge, and Leo Leopolous. They agreed to grant Mike P's wish, and sent him on his way. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Lamp Prime agreed to participate in this tournament. While the tournament was designed to be easier for the Embodiments to handle, there have been some slight hiccups. So far, he has not been captured, and been banned from pulling champions from other universes. Abilities Lamp Prime, being a cosmic force, is only bound by his imagination and attention span. These do a very good job of limiting his power. His power also seems tied with his champions, and when one dies, he undergoes great depression. Friends and Allies Lamp Prime regularly socializes with Deity Guy and the Stupid, though the trio can hardly stand each other. Lamp Prime's main allies are Cinco de Mayo and the Purple Lamp Corps. Lamp Prime is on good terms with Azrael, the embodiment of Death, but also fears him. Enemies The Stupid is usually antagonistic towards Lamp Prime, while the Embodiments of Unmanifested Ideas and Chaos are downright malevolent towards him. Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Forces